


Playing Dirty

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their time in Salvation, Sara challenges Leonard to a shooting contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Prompt from unlikelyhalfahunter: White Canary's sniper skills are already established, and Leonard has now shown that he's not just an incredibly good shoot with a revolver, but also with a rifle, so I'd like to see them in a little competition. Strip Target Practice is an option.

Sara strode up to the open door of Leonard's bunk, making sure to keep one hand, and what was in it, behind the wall and the other tucked behind her back as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"I heard you took on my role in Salvation," she said by way of greeting.

Leonard looked up from the game of solitaire spread over his bed and smirked. "Someone had to play sharpshooter while you and Kendra were off on your little adventure."

"I didn't know you were such a good shot," Sara admitted. 

"Lucky for Raymond that I am," Leonard drawled. He noticed the way Sara was carefully holding herself as she purposely stayed outside of his room. She'd long had an open invitation to his inner sanctum. "What are you up to?"

Sara grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased.

"I would," Leonard drawled; standing and slowly crossing to her. "That's why I asked."

Sara rolled her eyes and showed him what she was hiding. 

"Care to see who's the better shot?" she asked, holding up a pair of laser rifles in one hand and goggles in the other.

"Those don't look like any rifles I've seen before," Leonard said, frowning at them.

"They're not real," Sara said. "Gideon said we could use them for target practice."

"On the ship?" Leonard asked in disbelief. "Isn't that dangerous when we're in the time stream?"

"Which is why they're not real guns," Sara said. "It's like virtual reality, or something. We wear these," she held up the goggles, "and it's like we're at a firing range."

"You got pistols, too?" Leonard asked, intrigued.

Sara smirked before walking past Leonard into the room, knowing he'd turn to watch her, showing him the virtual pistols tucked into the back of her black jeans.

"You're on," Leonard said, taking one set of guns and a pair of goggles and closing the door. "So how do we know how the other is doing?" he asked.

"Gideon said that it would be a shared virtual reality. So we'll be able to see each other's targets as well as realistic avatars of ourselves," Sara informed him.

Leonard ran his eyes over Sara's body as she pulled the goggles over her head to hang around her neck before adjusting the pistol that was tucked into the back of her pants. She was wearing just a simple long sleeved shirt with her black jeans and boots. Hardly any layers for how cool this ship could get. He rarely wore fewer than three layers on his upper body. A realization that gave him a wicked idea.

"What do you say we make this interesting?" Leonard drawled, pulling the goggles over his head, but not covering his eyes just yet.

Sara was intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

"Strip target practice," Leonard purred.

Sara raised an eyebrow that. It was not a suggestion she would have expected Leonard to make. He must be feeling cocky. "Feeling that confident, are you? I don't think I've ever seen you show any skin that wasn't your hands, neck, or head."

"So here's your chance," Leonard said. "Not that I expect to be showing any more skin than usual." He smirked.

"Oh, you're on," Sara said, settling the goggles over her eyes. Leonard did the same. "Same rules as strip poker? For every shot you miss, you remove one article of clothing."

"Deal," Leonard agreed.

"Gideon," Sara called out. "Please activate the virtual shooting range program for Leonard and myself."

"Happy hunting," the AI responded as Leonard's room disappeared and they found themselves standing in their own individual stalls at a shooting range.

"Start with the rifle. Head, heart, center mass, groin," Sara suggested as they stepped up and aimed.

"Gideon, take it back 50 feet and count it down," Leonard requested.

"Three, two, one, mark," Gideon counted. On 'mark' both Sara and Leonard each fired four shots in quick succession.

"Results?" Sara requested.

The target 'papers' came forward and they were perfectly matched. 

"Looks like a tie," Leonard commented, clearly disappointed.

"I am a League trained assassin," Sara reminded him. 

"I thought that was mostly older weaponry. Staves, knives, swords, that kind of thing," he admitted, frowning. "Not long range shooting."

"While the focus wasn't on firearms, it was part of the training. We do operate within modern society for hits, after all," Sara said. 

"Let's go again," Leonard said. "Gideon, reset and take them back 75 feet."

They lifted their rifles again and Gideon counted down. Four shots in quick succession were fired by each gun.

As the targets rolled in so they could see the results, Sara tried to hide her smile. They were identical except for the last shot, where she'd purposely aimed for the thigh instead of the groin. She had a pout in place by the time Leonard turned to face her, full smirk on his face.

"Guess they didn't teach you as well as you thought," he gloated. 

"I'm sure it was just the pressure of having to live up to your standards," Sara insisted. 

"Take something off," Leonard purred. "You lost one fair and square."

"We're in a virtual world, you won't be able to see it," Sara complained, expecting what he'd say next. 

"Gideon, please remove whatever article of clothing from Sara's avatar that she does in reality," Leonard instructed the AI.

"As you wish, Mr. Snart," Gideon replied. 

A moment later virtual!Sara was standing there in a simple black bra, her long-sleeved shirt gone.

Leonard slipped his goggles off in surprise. Sara was standing next to him wearing no shirt and a lovely black bra. His eyes raked over the expanse of bare flesh, not having expected her to start off showing so much pale skin.

"Hey, Leonard, my eyes are up here," Sara said, having pushed her own goggles up when Leonard hadn't said anything for over a minute. Internally she did her own gloating, having gotten a better reaction from him than she'd been expecting.

Leonard licked his lips and met her laughing eyes. Her breath hitched at the desire she saw before he hid it away.

"You want to try for 100 feet or switch to pistols?" Leonard asked, hoping that by taking the targets back again she'd lose more clothing.

Sara smirked. "I need a chance to even the playing field," Sara said, replacing her goggles. Leonard replaced his as well. "Gideon, reset and take it back to 100 feet."

Leonard glanced over at virtual!Sara and instantly wished he hadn't. He should not be getting aroused by seeing her standing there in a bra with a rifle held at the ready. He adjusted his stance and took a deep, steadying breath as he quickly raised his own rifle just before Gideon called mark.

Four shots each and they eagerly awaited the results.

Sara barely resisted crowing in triumph. While her target had four perfectly placed hits, Leonard only managed to hit two of the correct spots.

"Whatsamatter, Leonard, get a little distracted there?" Sara cooed. 

Leonard huffed out an unintelligible response, unwilling to verbally admit that yes, she had successfully distracted him, the little minx.

"I believe that's two articles of clothing you need to remove," Sara said.

Leonard knew how to play this game. He toed off both of his boots and smirked at Sara. "There you go."

"You're no fun," Sara said, pouting playfully. "Taking off your boots won't do a single thing to distract me."

"I don't play dirty," Leonard retorted.

"Sure you do," Sara said, laughing.

"Not with you," he countered, sincerely.

"You cheat at cards all the time," Sara pointed out, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Not for a while now," Leonard countered, looking at her intently. "Shall we switch to pistols?"

Sara nodded and tried to force her heart to stop racing. She knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to let him affect her. She would win this next round. She had to. He was wearing entirely too much clothing.

Falling back on her League training, Sara settled herself while Leonard had Gideon set the targets at 10 feet and counted down.

Sara imagined Savage's face on the target and took her four shots before glancing at Leonard's target.

"Shit," she heard Leonard swear under his breath. He'd missed one.

"Couldn't take the groin shot up close?" Sara teased.

In fact, he couldn't, but Leonard wasn't going to admit that to her. He was still sufficiently distracted by his own groin, that he couldn't take that shot. Not this close.

Instead of answering her, he removed his jacket. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath, so no more skin was revealed than had been showing before. 

"What, not the socks?" Sara asked.

Leonard smirked. "That would be revealing skin," Leonard said. "And we've already established that I will wait as long as possible to do that. Besides, I've lost three items of clothing to your one."

"But what a one, right?" Sara said with a wink. "Think you can get me to remove more?"

"Count on it," Leonard said. 

Sara ordered the reset, target pushed back, and countdown, then Leonard reached out and ran a finger down Sara's spine, just before Gideon called mark.

Sara squealed in surprise, dancing away from him, and causing her first shot to go wide. She took her remaining three shots and then dropped the gun before the targets came in.

"You asshole," she said, leaping at Leonard, slapping him as he turned towards her enraged voice. "What happened to not playing dirty?"

"I lied," he admitted, one hand going to his jaw as the other grasped her shoulder to hold her back, having dropped the pistol when she'd hit him, although clearly not with her full strength because it only stung.

"Game over, Gideon," Sara said and suddenly they were back in Leonard's bunk.

They shoved off their goggles, continuing to glare at each other.

"What the hell, Snart?" Sara asked, shoving him with both hands. 

Leonard managed to capture her hands and spin her around, pinning her back to his chest, her fists held still by his hands as she struggled against him.

"You should have known better than to try to get inside my head," Leonard drawled in her ear. 

As Sara struggled against his grip, she could feel that he had not been unaffected by her teasing. Without his jacket, she could feel the lean muscles of his arms and chest against her bare skin as his erection pressed against her back. She shivered, and not from the chilled temperature of the room.

Sara writhed against him, no longer struggling, pressing her back against him more fully, and pulling his hands closer to her breasts.

She turned her head so their lips were barely an inch apart. "And you shouldn't have tried to get into mine," she said.

Sara lifted onto her toes as she leaned up, closing the remaining distance between their mouths. 

The kiss was hard, the angle wrong, but once Leonard's brain caught up with what was happening, his lips softened and began to move against Sara's. He released her hands and she immediately turned in his embrace, her hands sliding up his chest to clasp behind his neck as his hands slid down her sides to grab her ass, pulling her closer.

One, or both of them, moaned as their lips parted and the kiss deepened. Their tongues met in a leisurely dance before they both withdrew, separating slowly as they both tried to catch their breath.

With their foreheads pressed together, lips curling into a smile, Leonard said, "You still owe me one piece of clothing."

Sara met his eyes. Her hands slid down his arms and removed his hands from her ass. She took a couple of steps back from him, hands reaching behind her back for the clasp of her bra. Smirking, she turned her back on him as she opened the clasp and let her bra fall to the floor. 

Then she reached down, grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on.

Leonard watched in shocked disbelief as she turned around and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth before whispering, "Game over."

She gathered the guns, goggles, and left the room; her bra still lying on top of Leonard's jacket.

The End


End file.
